Reincarnation
by ScribbledScrub
Summary: Roman is very happy and content with the life he lives now, but will his best friend and brother, Dean Ambrose flip his world upside down or completely change both of them for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 1 am early Wednesday morning after Dean had quickly made it home from the SmackDown taping and sadly, he couldn't sleep. It was pitch black with only the high beams showing him his path with a cool breeze whistling through the windows and out all of the others. He drove through the curves and turns up the red, dusty Mojave Mountains trying to find some piece or serenity. Trying to find a way out of his own mind and thoughts. He really can't take it anymore. His mind and heart had always reverted back to a single human being.. His closest friend and brother, Roman. It's been like this since they first met back in FCW but he was able to control it up until recently. Things can only be bottled up for so long until they boil to the rim and burst, and that's exactly what was currently happening to him. He kept the radio on a steady low hum as background noise to try to help ease his aching mind. As he climbed higher and higher up the mountain, the more he thought, the more intense his driving became. He's had a death grip on the steering wheel clutching and ripping the leather on it for some time now, finally realizing that his hands tend to try and destroy whatever they can whenever Rome pops into his mind. His fingers curl up, he sweats, swears, just becomes a down right hot mess and it's getting to the point where he just can't take it anymore.

"I gotta tell him fuckin' somethin'... Nah nah nah. The fucker's got a family for Christ sake.." Ambrose muttered to himself, almost as a reminder.

There have been times where he's come so close, only to bite his tongue, sometimes hard enough to draw blood to stop himself. He could never tell Roman, not only would it make Roman's life extremely complicated since he would be juggling not only his wife's love, but also Dean's, but Ambrose would lose a lifelong friend in an instant. That thought alone scares the living shit out of him. Roman completely disconnecting himself from Dean... Here come the dark thoughts. Roman growing to hate him, looking down upon him as if he was a peasant. His mind will not give it up. Roman would hate Dean.

"Fuckin' hell! Why can't I fucking win!" He screamed while banging the flat surfaces of his palms against the wheel repeatedly.

He finally came to a halt almost at the summit of the mountain where a sign reads, "Caution, Dead End" upon it. He started to think if everything would just be easier if he would just ride right off of it. Without thinking and feeling the numbing pain of emptiness, he's all to familiar with, he starts to drive, faster and faster. Closing in on the sign and the drop off of the mountain. He can feel it all slipping away now, the pain, the fear, everything. But then he thinks of Roman and his beautiful face and memorable soul and how he's been by his side through everything. He got only a few feet away from it all when he slammed down on the breaks as hard as he can and swerved to the side. The truck finally halted and Dean quickly put it in park and ripped the key out. He couldn't believe what he had almost done. Gripping the keys as hard as he could in his right hand, he then brought his fists up to his eyes, shoving them against his eye sockets very roughly. He can't hold back the tears anymore. He can't hold back his feelings anymore. He can nearly hold onto his own life right now.

"Fuck.. What's the fuckin' point. What's the point to any of this." He says to himself between stifles and chokes, just above a whisper.

Then his right pocket begins to vibrate. He wipes his tear-stained face on the leather clad forearm while grabbing his phone and answering it. He clears his throat and tries to sound normal.

"Yeah." He says.

He waits for a response wondering who it was since he didn't even check who was calling when it rang.

"Dean, are you okay? What the hell man you leave without saying a word to me at RAW and now SmackDown? And why do you sound like that?... Dean?!" The deep voice said through the phone worryingly. Dean's heart dropped to his stomach but also fluttered at the same time. It was Roman.

"Uh, yeah sorry... um I'm good. And I've been extremely busy and really just wanted to get home this week." He responded, hoping it sounded persuasive enough. Continuing to dry his tears, he listens to what sounds like a sigh coming from Roman followed by a gulp.

"Look. It's not just been this week. You've been like this for a while now. We've been brothers for such a long time, I figured you'd know that you can tell me anything by now-" he was almost finished his sentence when Dean cut him off with a whimpered yet, volatile tone.

That's where you're wrong! I wish I could, god I wish I fuckin' could but I can't let myself get in the way of your life. I can't be that fucking selfish... Just fucking forget it. I'll see you around on Monday Rome." With that being said, Dean ended the call and chucked his phone all the way in the back of the truck. He brought his hands up to his head trying to gain some type of clarity back in order to drive home. No no no. He can't drive home. He tossed the keys to the floor of the passengers' seat and stepped out of the car, leaving the door open. He can't think straight. And when he can't think straight he starts punching things, anything he can get his fists to collide with. Screaming a long line of curse words, he punched his right hand into the side of a boulder as hard as he could. Dean's knuckles almost instantly start to bleed. He can't help but feel some type of satisfaction from it, like it almost ripped his feelings for Roman out and threw them away. He slid down the large rock and sat down breathing heavy, looking up upon the stars.

"I wonder if I'll even make it to Monday.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I can't let myself get in the way of your life... I can't be that selfish... Roman didn't know what to think of those two confessions. He's been thinking about Dean ever since it happened. He tried calling him back once more, but since he didn't answer, that once more turned into several. Was Dean okay? Was he hurt? Many questions still left unanswered as he found himself on a plane to Vegas.

Dean woke up the next morning in the back of the truck, still parked on top of the mountain. The bright Nevada sun scorching down on him and causing him to sweat gallons. He grabbed his phone from where he threw it last night to check the time.

"Ughh what the fuck.." He groaned. 9 missed calls from Roman throughout the night and some from the morning since it was close to 7 am.

He got his shit together and slowly climbed out of the back of the pick up truck and stretched. His whole body ached since he barely slept. Truth is, he hasn't been able to sleep correctly for sometime now, all because of that Samoan asshole. He reached for his keys and started up the truck. He's been up here far too long for his own good. What happened last night replayed through his head as he carefully drove down the side of the mountain, back to his house. Even though he had the windows open, the breeze wasn't enough so he turned on the AC full blast. The fact that Roman actually cared that much for him strangely caused him more pain inside his heart, probably because Roman is so close, close enough to possibly love him back, yet he still fell short of what is required. Attraction. Roman must not feel the same spark between them as Dean feels. Ambrose thought once long ago back in FCW that there may be a chance or some hope, but he was unfortunately wrong. Dean had a good time flirting with Roman, who seemed to be doing it back, only to find out Rome is married with a daughter. It really did hurt him for a while there, but after meeting them he couldn't help but feel like a protective guard dog. He would literally kill for Rome's daughter, and he'll even do the same for his wife. Dean snapped out of his thoughts when he pulled up to his little beat up, old apartment hidden on the outskirts of the Vegas strip and bordering the Mojave desert. Ambrose grabbed his duffle bag from his truck and headed up the stairs to the door. He unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Dean dropped his duffle bag along with his jaw. His heart was in the pit of his stomach when he saw Roman standing in his kitchen awaiting his arrival.

"Dean.." Roman said as he placed his phone down on the counter and carefully made his way towards Dean, speculating if Dean was going to flip since he was in his house without permission. Dean immediately tensed up with the thought of Roman coming any closer.. He just couldn't handle it right now.

"Please.. Just stay there, just don't come over here, please." Roman didn't listen and approached more quickly since he noticed Dean was more timid than angry. As Dean was on the verge of tears from too much stress from this whole situation, Roman grabbed him quickly and brought him in for a hug. Not just a bro hug, but a caring, more gentle bear hug. Roman enveloped himself over his best friend hoping that whatever had happened to him would just disappear. Dean on the other hand, froze. His eyes wide and his hands clutching the front of Roman's shirt debating on either pushing him away, or sinking into it. He's never been on the receiving end of this type of affection, and if it were anyone else doing this to him, he would've punched them in the face. It just felt right with Rome and he decided since this was as close as he'll ever get to Roman physically, he was going to enjoy it. He slowly let himself relax into Rome. He buried his face into his chest and inhaled to catch his breath, trying to stop the hitches in his throat. Even though Dean felt safe in this moment, it was still such a foreign action to be doing.. Especially with him. Roman carefully rubbed his back with his palm wondering whatever Dean was hiding was very, very serious and needed to be discussed... Tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean puffed out an unsettling sigh, sitting on his couch along with Roman by his side.

"... Listen, I can't just tell you this kind of thing, it's not that easy." Dean confessed, still trying to beat around the bush rather than letting it all be said. After Roman had gotten him more relaxed, he sat him on the couch and grabbed two cold beers from the fridge. Ambrose took a sip of the beer and wondered how tonight was going to unfold. Was he going to tell Roman? Was he really going to let it be said and jeopardize his friendship? No no no. It cannot end like that.

"I just don't understand anymore at this point.. Why can't you tell me?" Roman was a bit more annoyed with the fact that he'd gotten his brother to calm down, gave him a beer, and Dean still won't tell him what the hell is wrong.

"God damnit Rome, you're making this harder than it ever needed to be." Dean said as he chose his next words carefully... "If you would've just left me alone like the way Seth did, this would've died down and I wouldn't have to attempt to drive my fucking truck off the cliff!" He started to yell by the end of his confession, and immediately regretted what had come out of his mouth since he wasn't even supposed to say that anyways. Roman looked... Confused, yet hurt. He just doesn't understand.

"First of all, what would have died down? And second, what the hell do you mean you almost drove your truck off of a cl-" Roman was interrupted with Dean bursting out of his seat, jumping up.

Dean trying to walk off the mistakes he had just made by accidentally telling Rome about the cliff incident, he was making laps from the kitchen back to the couch while yanking and pulling his hair.

"I lost control of myself! God Rome do you fuckin' see what you do to me?! Every week you go back to Pensacola, with your picture perfect house and your perfect little family and what do I go home to? Nothing. Fucking nothing but thoughts of you and I'm at the point where I just can't handle it anymore, I can't handle not seeing you each and everyday of my life..." He paused for a second, now choking up from holding back the tears. "I can't handle not having you." Dean stopped in his tracks and snapped his head to look at Roman to expect a reaction of some sort. He didn't mean to say that but hell, he was caught in the moment and at least it was out in the air now.

It hit Roman. It finally hit Roman what was going on, what had been going on all along. The times where Dean became completely quiet whenever he mentioned his family, or how Dean even got extremely nervous whenever Roman changed after RAW in the locker room with him. He really didn't know how to feel about this realization, but he wasn't going to act on it or acknowledge it right away... Not just yet. What Dean had said about the cliff was more important, since it involved his safety.

"Dean.. What exactly happened last night?" Rome said very slowly and carefully. Still sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand, he became more anxious. Truth is he was scared to hear the full story, and now with the fact that Dean had accidentally admitted to liking Roman, it was only going to complicate things more.

At this point Dean was just angry. Angry at himself for not biting his tongue hard enough and angry at the fact Roman didn't even comment on his confession. He just wanted to leave, but this was his apartment. He needed time to think, time to figure out how he was going to attempt to salvage his friendship with Rome.

"I'm done talking tonight Roman. I'm just fucking done. Forget what I said and just go home to your perfect motherfuckin' family." He said angrily, now standing in the kitchen leaning and gripping the counter chugging his beer. He waited for Roman to get up and protest but he didn't, which only made him angrier. The fact that Roman didn't attempt to help calm down Dean during explosive and commanding shouts just made his blood boil, Roman didn't even care for Dean. "Get the fuck out!" He yelled more furiously.

"Fine, you want to be a fucking asshole go ahead. I'm just trying to help you, since you were my friend." He said while leaving the half drunken beer on the table, grabbing his keys and storming up and off of the couch heading to the door, his voice increasing in volume. "But on the looks of it, you want to admit your fucking love to me, knowing I have a perfect relationship and you want me to just leave now? Leave after hearing that and hearing that you almost committed suicide over it? Fine okay. You do what the fuck you want to do, Ambrose." Saying the last statement with much sarcasm, he opened the door and looked at Dean one last time.

Dean arms were slack and his face was as white as a ghost, It looked almost unhealthy to look that saddened. He wasn't ready for Roman to argue back, especially saying what he had said. Dean felt everything in his body go numb, and he felt himself about to be sick. All he could do was stare at Roman who was now staring back at him followed by the door slamming behind the Samoan.

"FUCK!" Dean threw his bottle, slamming and shattering into one is his kitchen cabinets. He slid his body to the ground and pulled his head close to his knees and just let the large swell of sadness take him over. He had just ruined everything and then some with his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roman hopped into his car, started the engine, and raced off. He was so angry at Dean for being such an asshole especially after telling him very serious news, both being admitting his love for him, and almost dying. It was such a big surprise. But on the other hand, that last look he saw on Dean's face before he slammed the door, broke his heart into a million pieces. He'd never seen his friend so drained, so depressed... so lost.

He drove in mere silence as he took himself back to the airport.. Dean clearly didn't want him to stick around any longer, and he certainly didn't want to with his current attitude towards him. Dean was right, Rome was just going to go home to his perfect family back in Florida.

Roman returned to his house later that day after catching an afternoon flight, and he was totally drained. He was tired, his body ached, and everything that had happened with Dean weighed down on his shoulders. He grabbed his luggage from the work week before from his car, and walked up to his front door. Just as he was about to unlock it, his wife opened the door with a happy, but worried look on her face.

"Honey, how are you?" She waited for a response in return, he just nodded. With an even more concerned look, Galina asked, "Is Dean alright?"

Roman's face tensed up the more he thought about Dean. He worried for him, he really did. But there was nothing he could do for him since Dean didn't want to deal with any part of him at the moment. Galina stepped aside and let Roman step into the house. He gave her a hug and a kiss and took his luggage to their bedroom and placed it down on the bed, all too tired to unload it. He plopped down on his bed and laid there thinking, which was probably the worst thing to do at the moment. How could Dean like him? He didn't even know Dean was gay. But since he confessed his love for him, he's thought about previous occasions where Dean did act quite strange, and it slowly but surely made sense. All of the getting jealous and depressed by the time the SmackDown taping came to an end was understandable now. It's got to be an awful feeling going home to no one and nothing, and having to leave the person you love behind. And to top it off, having that person never know how you felt. Roman covered his hands with his face, it was all too much. He cares for Dean and wants him to always be happy, but Rome had a family. He had found the love of his life. He was all too tired to finish his thinking and just dosed off into a deep slumber.

After Roman had stormed out, Dean was left sitting on his kitchen floor, contemplating his life and his choices he had made in the past 24 hours. Going from almost driving off of a cliff to telling Roman how he felt... And how did that go? Awful. Dean didn't know why he reacted the way he did. He didn't even let Roman have a chance to speak his mind on a neutral level, everything that was said after Dean confessed was all just pure, heated anger. Dean mustered enough energy to grab a shower and head to bed. Even though it was only the early evening, he just wanted to sleep, to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday came agonizingly slow for Dean. The rest of the week he just moped around, not finding anything interesting enough to do. He tried going to the gym on multiple occasions, but just found himself hiking through the Mojave Desert alone. He just couldn't be near people at this time. Dean stopped thinking about the rest of his week as he boarded a plane to Seattle for RAW. He didn't know how things were going to be between him and Roman, but now that he had simmered down, he'd hoped that they could talk on a more mutual level this time.

Roman on the other hand didn't really worry all too much as the week went by. He was worried in the beginning, but it all faded away once he had some quality time with his family. He'd gone to the gym, went out to dinner with his wife, and just did the usual. Of course he thought about Dean from time to time, but other than that, he was alright. It didn't really get to him until he was walking into the arena, and spotted Ambrose. Dean didn't notice Roman at all, since he was relatively far away down the backstage hallway. Dean was sitting on top of one of the cargo chests, almost hiding on it. Roman watched him for a few minutes from afar, studying the man. Dean seemed unsettled, looked like he was whispering to himself, rocking back and forth slightly. His elbows met with his knees as he cradled his head between his hands. To say the least, he was a mess. It truly hurt Roman, in fact it devastated him. Roman sighed and turned the other way, seeking another way to his locker room.

RAW had been on air for almost an hour now, Roman and Dean cutting their different promos in and out of the ring for their respected enemies. It was only until they both were informed that the main event tonight was a tag-team match against the Wyatt Family... together. Now they were being forced to speak. Roman knew the last thing he and Dean both wanted, was for this to get out of hand, and show itself on live tv. Roman needed to find Dean before the night was over.

Dean sat in catering by himself, munching on some crackers he found on the table. Not really paying attention to the monitor with the current match being displayed, he was just kind of... There. Not really existing to other people around him, since they know better not to mess with Ambrose when he's upset. He was going to sit in here until his match with Roman was next. God he didn't want to go out there anymore tonight, especially by Roman's side.

Speaking of the devil...

Roman walked through the door to catering, greeting all of his friends and grabbing a paper plate to over load it with food. Roman noticed Dean but didn't really show any reaction to seeing him. Dean noticed that he didn't even bother to look concerned or worried, he just looked normal. Now becoming angry and a little hurt, Ambrose stood up, threw his plate away, and headed out the back catering door into the maze of endless backstage hallways. Rome noticed Dean heading out the door, and nearly threw his plate down. He was going to sit and talk with him, but Dean must of had other plans. Roman quickly followed Dean and watched him storm down the hallway.

".. Dean! Wait up!" He shouted as he hustled up to Ambrose, who kept walking and didn't even bother to acknowledge his existence. "Dean! Hey! Will you answer me?... Dean-!" Having enough of Roman breathing down his neck, Ambrose threw himself around and yanked Roman into a nearby custodian closet. He slammed Roman up against the door with his forearm to his neck, holding him in place.

"Why the fuck do you want to talk to me? Don't you hate me now? I told you it'd just be easier if you would just not contact me anymore.." Dean paused, and in that moment since he let his guard down thinking about the potential disconnection between them, Rome switched the positions, throwing Dean against the door, the side of his face smashing into it. Curling one arm behind Dean and the other holding his hand above his head, Dean was ready to protest but realized the current position they were in. Only then did Roman notice how close they were, even how close the bottom half of both of them were to each other and that he in fact was the one holding Ambrose down now. He wanted to let go, to discuss this whole thing with Dean since Roman wasn't angry, but the current position they were in just made him freeze. He couldn't move away from it, couldn't hide from it. He tried to speak, tried to tell Dean to calm down, but Ambrose was already calm.. or seduced. With the way Roman was holding him against this door just made the whole feeling in the tiny closet go from anger to... very obvious sexual tension. They stayed like this for a few seconds until Dean slowly turned around, still under Roman's grasp now face to face and quite close considering the fact that their noses were almost touching.

Roman's mind went a mile a minute trying to understand what was happening in this moment. He was in quite the predicament with Dean right now. He still couldn't move, his hands, eyes and everything else were glued to Dean, as if he was pulling him in. He stared into Ambrose's eyes trying to figure out what the hell was going on but before he knew it, Dean was slowly inching closer and closer to his mouth. Roman noticed his movement but still couldn't budge, maybe because he's so shocked about the situation unfolding before him or because there's something deep inside of him that wants this, wants Dean. Dean's lip slightly grazed Roman's and instantly, both men felt something. What that 'something' is, is just unexplainable but immediately Dean pressed his lips fully onto Rome's, wanting more of that something. Dean kissed him more firmly now, trying to also understand how the hell this was happening or better yet, how Roman was letting it happen. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he felt everything disappear. Roman's lips, his grasp, his body heat, everything. Dean opened his eyes to see a face of fear plastered on Roman. Rome couldn't believe what had just happened and stormed out of the closet, leaving Dean in there alone... That moment rendered both men speechless, which was opposite of what they wanted. They were supposed to talk it out, not dig this hole deeper. To top off this whole night so far, they still had their tag-team match tonight... And it was next.


	6. Chapter 6

**So i figured since I keep my chapters relatively short, why not post 2 chapters once a week? Eh, i got the time to do it... plus this has been really fun so far. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 pounds, Dean Ambrose!" Eden Styles announced from the center of the ring, having Dean's music and lights engulf her and the crowd. Dean walked down the ramp screaming and getting hyped up like he always did, looking over the crowd enjoying all of the Ambrose gear they all sported. He always dreamt about the day he would see real people wearing his merch, he always enjoyed every second of fame his fans showered him in. Soon after connecting with the crowd, his eyes fell on Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper. His and Roman's opponents for the main event tonight..

Reigns' music hit and the crowd popped. They loved those two together so much, and Dean really did to. Both in and out of the ring. Dean almost forgot about him and the whole situation until he heard his music. He hopped into the ring, making Bray and Luke exit out of it. Dean looked up into the crowd where Rome usually came out from. His eyes wandered around until they spotted the Samoan already coming down the ramp... He looked angry. Dean gulped and started to worry because of the man he saw stomping down the arena stairs towards the ring looked looked like he was going to kill someone. Roman let his eyes fall right onto Dean and let them linger there for a second.. And only a second. However that second was enough to get the point across to Dean. He knew what that stare from Roman meant, he meant business and only business. At that point Ambrose calmed down a little inside, watching as Roman hopped the barricade and into the ring. Even though he gave Dean a reassuring glance from the stairs, Roman noticed Dean tensing up and backing into the corner turnbuckle. Even though he was quite upset about the situation that just went down backstage, he didn't want it to come out at this time, since they were in front of thousands and even millions at home watching. He went back to what he was doing, hopped on the second rope, raised his arms and had his hands in fists, his signature entrance move. The crowd went wild at this simple movement and then the bell rang 3 times, it was go-time. Dean stepped out of the ring, clearly not wanting confrontation from his team member. Roman was more than alright with being first, since he wanted to blow off some steam that has been boiling up inside him since the incident anyway. He shook his head, and went for Luke Harper, since Bray also didn't want to step in first. Roman laid Luke out almost instantly with back to back close lines, punches, and to top it off, a Samoan drop. He went for the pin and which earned a 2 count. Roman then dragged Luke over to the turnbuckle nearest Ambrose, setting him up for a DDT until Dean slapped Roman and tagged himself in. Rome was nowhere near done with Luke, he still had so much built up tension that needed to be released and with Dean tagging himself in only made Roman angrier. He stared at Dean for a second, trying not to punch him square in the jaw. This was a very complicated situation to be in at the moment, especially since Dean had kissed him earlier. Roman had a family, a loving wife and daughter, so why would Dean push this on him? He was getting more angrier as each second ticked by. Roman clenched his fists together and stepped out of the ring for a second, slapped Dean before he could do anything to Luke, and with that action from Roman, Ambrose swiveled right around and glared him down.

"What the fuck was that for. Gimme some time in the ring." Dean whispered, but Roman wasn't having it. He just gave him a death stare that made Dean shiver in his spot. The crowd was strangely quiet, trying to understand what just happened between the two brothers.

"Reigns and Ambrose seem to be butting heads all through this match! This is a sight to see." Explained Michael Cole from ringside. Reigns stepped into the ring, having the referee escort Dean out, since he wasn't going to leave on his own. Roman turned his attention back to Luke and continued the savage beating he started earlier in the match. Roman was all too focused on whooping Luke's ass so hard and getting the pin. He delivered punch after punch, and landing a spear on Luke to complete his task. Roman went for the pin and successfully gained yet another victory over the Wyatt's.

After the pin fall, Dean stepped into the ring to celebrate with Roman, only to be instantly frozen in his spot by Reigns. He stood there, staring Dean down, almost forgetting they were on Live TV. Dean looked at Roman in confusion for not being excited about the win, and also gave Rome a look and a slight nod that read "hey, stay in character". Roman just disapprovingly shook his head as he walked away to the ropes. He bumped Ambrose's shoulder hard with his own, making it clear to Dean and the WWE Universe that something was wrong between them. With that little movement from Roman, the crowd booed him viciously as he walked up the ramp leaving Dean in the ring alone... For the first time ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**A little shorter than usual, but hey, it gets the point across.**

Chapter 7

After RAW went off air, Dean scurried up the ramp to go and find Roman... Maybe not to talk to him just yet, but to make sure he was still here and it seemed to be he wasn't. He went up to one of the Usos, not really caring which one it was and asked them where Rome had gone.

"Listen man he already left. I ain't got a clue about what just happened out there with you guys but you better get it settled soon. He's probably making his way to the next town for SmackDown tomorrow night, so try to make peace with him before that." Jimmy Uso replied. Dean thanked him and swiftly made it back to his shared locker room with a couple of the other guys to grab his belongings. He didn't know what to do at that moment since Roman wasn't even there and since he almost forgot his bag, he should probably calm down and take a deep breath.

Ambrose rushed into the locker room and bee lined it straight to his bag, not even noticing the other guys in there. Even someone as big as Ryback was left unnoticed. He wanted to talk to Roman, he wanted to see him, but the way he was acting towards Dean made him feel ill. He'd fucked up big time. He should have never let this get as far as it did. Since Dean was rushing to pack the rest of his clothes he'd left out before the match, he knocked over his bag and all of his belongings filled the empty floor in a flood. His shit was everywhere and he did not have time for it. He wanted to be right on Roman's tail when they approached the arena later tonight so as soon as Rome gets out, they could handle this.

"Fuck! God fucking damnit-" he mumbled as he tried scrambling his things back together in his bag quickly until one of the wrestlers that shared the locker room with him, Dolph Ziggler, came over and tried to aid Ambrose in his attempt to pick up his belongings. Dean looked up only to meet worry-filled eyes and confusion.

"Hey man, you good? What happened out there?" Dolph asked in an attempt to get the man to tell. Dean only scrunched up his face in disgust at the thought of what happened in the ring and went back to picking the last of his stuff off the floor. With his bag in his left hand he stood up, glared at everyone in the room, and stormed out punching the door open.

"Yo he must have screwed up big time.. I wonder what happened." Ryback commented towards Dolph as he threw a shirt over his shoulder. He only looked back at Ryback, only more worried now with the way Dean just reacted towards him in his attempt to help.

After Roman had exited the ramp into the backstage area, he didn't dare look at anyone, and the same the other way around. People knew not to mess with him. Hell, even look in Roman's direction when he was in this type of mood and you were dead meat. It doesn't happen often, but when it does the place turns upside down. He stormed into his locker room, grabbed his shit, and left. Didn't even say a word to the people in there and didn't even bother to look at them. He yanked the keys out of his pocket to a rented escalade and unlocked it. He tossed his bag in the back seat and started the vehicle up. It roared to life when he turned the key and that feeling gave him comfort, to have total control of something again. He looked up directions on Google maps for the next town, and started his journey.

A little after a half hour into the car ride, Roman still couldn't stop thinking about Dean, but it was now in a more lustful like manner, not angry and negative like he had been all of RAW. His mind was wondering more around the kiss and having it replay in his head. Dean's lips on his felt amazing, they really did. But how was he supposed to even think like this? He wasn't allowed to. No no no he had a family back home, he needs to remember that. Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Roman began to muffle explicits under his breath. How could his best friend not only tell him he loves him, but also make a move on him before he could even react? It was all unfair. Ambrose was fucking unfair and he knew it to. The way Dean pressed on into that kiss was a definite tell-tale for that. Roman's mind started to replay the kiss over and over again, beginning to sweat at the thought. He didn't even push Dean away, he just let him do it. Maybe because he felt bad for Dean or maybe because he liked it? No. No there's no way Roman enjoyed an ounce of that... Right?

"Ugh fuck.." He groaned taking one hand off the steering wheel to rub his eyes. It was around 1:30 in the morning and he was growing tired of all the 'possibilities' between him and Dean. He didn't like Ambrose like that, and he didn't like guys, but deep down he enjoyed the kiss more than he'd like to admit. He moaned again and decided nothing was going to end well if he showed up tomorrow for SmackDown, so he grabbed his phone and texted Vince. There was no way he was going to the taping tomorrow, there just wasn't. He needed to get back home to his wife and remember why he was with her; why he loved her.

'Hey Vince, it's Roman. A family emergency just occurred and my wife needs me. I'll be back to work on Monday, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.' He typed while stopped at a red light. He clicked send and made a u-turn now headed towards the airport. He didn't care what Vince had to say, he was going to take off the rest of the week no matter what, he needed to clear his conscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean had made it to the hotel earlier in the morning roughly around 2am Tuesday. He'd been so exhausted after driving to the next city, he didn't even think about checking to look for what room Reigns was staying in. They usually shared a room but after tonight, Dean knew it'd be best to call in earlier to grab his own room. It's not that he didn't want to be around Roman, hell he loved sleeping next to the man, it's just with the way RAW ended there was no chance in hell Roman would want to share a room, let alone speak with him.

After checking into his room, Dean had gone straight to the shower, tossing his bag on the floor beside the bed with an irritated groan. He turned the faucet on, feeling the water until it was at a desired temperature and shed his clothes. Doing this sort of job was always hard on the body, so a nice hot shower once in a while was always a helpful remedy. He stepped in and let the water drown him in an array of heated bliss. His mind went blank and his body relaxed into the direction of the water. His thoughts slowly started to come back to him as he tilted his head up so the water was hitting his neck. As he opened his eyes, he thought about the kiss in the closet backstage. He thought about how Roman didn't move and how he let him kiss him. Maybe it was because Rome felt bad for Dean and let him do it once just to have something to hold onto... Either way Dean was thankful yet he really regretted it. He had fucked up his entire relationship with his brother just because he was too fucking greedy. Dean still couldn't believe he had the balls to do it. Even though Rome didn't mean for it to go the way it did, he should've known how Dean felt and if he put him in that type of hold, only bad things would come of it. Dean couldn't stop thinking about how close he was to Roman, on a more intimate level. Sure they're always close to one another by either hugging or just sleeping, but this was completely different. The passion behind it wasn't driven with care and thoughtfulness, it was driven with lust and need. Dean couldn't ignore his member springing to life anymore. At this point it was just painful not to touch it, all of those thoughts of Roman swirling in his brain is the cause of it. Ambrose propped an arm up against the side of the shower and dipped his head into it. With the water now beating down on his back, he took his hand and his thoughts down a very dark path. With his other hand now occupied by his hard on and his head being supported by the other, Dean started to imagine what it would be like or how far it would go if something like that ever happened again. He doesn't usually bottom, but he would allow Rome to take control of him, in fact he would want that more anyways. Just the thought of having Roman dominate him like that just sent Dean into a shaking mess. He was already so close. With a couple more pumps and the thought of Roman fucking him from behind sent him overboard. He moaned loudly by accident but he didn't care. His knees buckled as he shot his load on the shower wall. A couple deep breaths were definitely needed after such an explosive orgasm. As Dean came down from his high, he wondered if he was ever going to have a chance to do these things with Roman, let alone speak to him on a daily basis again.

Roman finally made it home around 7am that morning. He stepped in the door, placed his luggage down, and fell face first into the couch. He didn't want to think anymore. The whole flight home his mind danced around the 'what ifs' like if Dean would take this further or if he liked Dean back. He was all too tired to get up and greet his wife so he just decided to rest for a bit. He closed his eyes and instantly saw fantasies forming of Dean withering underneath his touch and kisses. It hadn't been something that happened, in fact Dean was very straight forward and rough last night at RAW, but this thought was something he's been wondering would ever happen. Rome knew he shouldn't be thinking like this, but he couldn't help it. He was curious. He wanted to know what it was like to dominate the same sex... Wait no. What was he thinking? He wasn't gay. Roman huffed and weakly stood up from the couch.

This was going to be a long day.

Later that night after he tucked his daughter into bed, he finally got time to lay down and enjoy some time with his wife.

"So we watched RAW last night Roman. What happened between you and Dean at the end of the night? Are you guys fighting and is that why you wanted to come home so early?" She asked him questionably. He groaned at the questions. He's been asked all day on phone calls, tweets, and even fans he'd seen at the grocery store earlier. He was just tired of it, and he told his wife the same thing he told everyone else.

"It's just a rough patch we're in right now. We butt heads on a few things and I just wanted to let him know that my thoughts still stand." He answered. He technically wasn't lying since he was still angry at Ambrose for what he did. Roman really didn't want to think about him anymore or be bombarded with more questions about him either. Instead he had another idea in mind.

"How about you turn over and I give you the world's best back massage huh?" He lightly commanded. Of course, she flipped over almost immediately since she knew what followed right after the massage. He cracked his knuckles and reached down to her skin. He worked the back muscles, ridding her of any kinks or knots slowly. He always enjoyed this part. Even though he wasn't the one receiving it, he loved the fact that he can bring such peace and solitude to another human being. His mind trailed off to if Dean would enjoy back massages from him, if Dean would enjoy the touch and heat of his hands kneading deep into his back, lower and lower, and-

"Babe why'd you stop?" His wife whined, clearly not knowing what was going through his brain. He didn't even notice he stopped. How long has it been since he did? Rome was angry at himself. How could he think about Dean when he was in the beginning stages of being intimate with his wife? Roman tried to calm down, tried to fight of the thoughts but they just kept coming. He officially gave up. He flipped her over and kissed her roughly. He was going to forget about Dean one way or another, and fucking his wife into oblivion was definitely one of those ways. He rushed through the what should be a slow process, and ripped both of their clothes off, including the under garments. He was done. He couldn't think about him anymore. He slid into her as fast as he could and began pounding relentlessly. Roman only ever got like this when he was angry and his wife always loved every minute of it. But as soon as he thought he was safe, he was smacked again with fantasies about fucking Dean. He completely forgot his wife was even there under him, he really wished it was Ambrose instead though. He was way too invested into his actions to stop and try to push the thoughts away, so they just kept playing over and over again. Fucking Dean would be fantastic, in different positions, different speeds, and best part is the fact that he would top Dean easily. He wants to make Dean beg for more. He wants to have Dean a sweaty, moaning mess. He needs to know what Dean feels like inside...

With that last thought Roman couldn't hold on anymore. He thought about cumming at the same time with Dean and that set him off. He pulled out and squeezed his eyes shut, his head tilted towards the ceiling as he spilt his seed all over his wife's torso. Probably the most intense orgasm he's ever been through, he caught his breaths for a few seconds then the realization hit him like a sack of bricks. He just came to the thought of fucking Dean. Of fucking his best friend. His eyes shot open, head still tilted to the ceiling. He couldn't believe it, he instantly felt guilt. He slowly looked down at his wife who was still on cloud 9. She didn't even realize there was something wrong, until she opened her eyes and shot him a worried look. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek wondering if he was okay and needed to sit since he was still on his knees hovering above his wife.

"Hey are you okay babe?" She asked while rubbing his cheek. He noticed that she had sensed something was wrong, so he had to act natural. He brought his hand up and took hers away from his cheek and placed it onto his lips, giving her hand a reassuring peck.

"Everything is perfect. Always has been, always will be."

 **So both of our boys are getting some type of action.. But it's not with the person they want. Haha.. So everything that I have written after this point was just deleted today. I'm dying and need motivation now. Reviews always help!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Roman spent his night watching SmackDown at home with his daughter. He was making dinner tonight since his wife was out of town for 2 days on a business trip. He finished chopping the carrots and threw them into the skillet along with other various vegetables. He tuned in and out as his daughter on the other hand was glued to the TV, getting very excited when her favorite wrestlers and divas came out. As he finished mixing all the ingredients together in the skillet, he thought about last night. How could he think about his best friend while he was in his wife? I mean who does that? ... Roman tried shaking his head rid of the man, only to hear his music hit. Roman's body tensed up as he set the hot pan down in order to pay attention to what the screen was displaying. Dean had taken his spot in the main event since he called out a day earlier. It did something to him, knowing that Dean was doing his job for him. He was scheduled to face Braun Stroman, since the current feud was Reigns vs The Wyatt's. He finished putting everything together and brought 2 plates of food into the living room. Roman set them down on the coffee table and joined his daughter. She was all too invested in the show to even think about eating at the moment and quite **frankly,** so was Rome. He was worried for Dean. Why? He didn't know, he just had a bad feeling in his gut... Maybe because if anything happened to Dean, Roman was always right backstage just in case, but tonight was different. He left Dean, left him there all alone. Rome wasn't his baby sitter though and plus, Dean's a grown man. He can handle anything himself... Right?

But even lunatics need help sometimes.

Sadly with that thought, Dean won the match via disqualification. The rest of the Wyatt family got involved, they began beating Dean and beating him until he was bloody. Roman couldn't handle the fact that no one was coming out to help him. Out of everyone in the roster, no one came to his aid?

"What the fuck is wrong with them! Someone go do something!" Roman screamed at the TV. Braun had one arm, while Erik Rowan had the other with Luke and Bray trading spots, showering Ambrose in blow after blow of kicks and punches to the face. Once they cracked Dean's nose open, his knees buckled and they just let his body fall to the mat like a rag doll. Bray got a hold of a microphone, looked straight into the camera and spoke.

"If you think running away and hiding at home with your little family will stop us from hurting the things you love, think again. You left your boy here to take all the beating tonight. How well do you think that'll go when he wakes up?" Bray commented as he stepped aside to let medical staff rush into the ring. "See you Monday." He finished off with a creepy smile and an odd chuckle before the WWE copyright signed appeared on the bottom left of the screen and faded into the next show.

Roman was furious. Furious at Bray and the rest of the family, and furious at himself. He never intended on having to worry for Dean's safety when he wasn't at work. No, it's not even just at work. It's all the time. He worries constantly about Dean and if he's either in an alley getting jumped, or if he was hit by a car. All the possibilities and 'what ifs' always get to him and eat him alive. Roman just couldn't do this anymore. Dean was becoming too much, becoming too invested in him... Dean was becoming his entire world without any effort being placed into it. Almost like this was meant to be.

After he made it home late Thursday morning around 2am, he dropped his bags off and went for a walk. Still holding a gauze to his nose, he decided to grab some tape before he left. Living on the border of the Las Vegas strip was some-what dangerous, but it was nothing compared to the old streets of Cincinnati. He reached the particular mountain that he'd almost rode off of, however instead of hiking all the way up, he stumbled across a little ledge more or less half-way up the mountain. Besides, he wasn't ready to go up and visit that spot again. The ledge seemed easy to get to and the view of The Strip was breathtaking. He climbed sideways in order to reach it from the trail and hopped down. Dean paused momentarily, a little mad at himself for never finding this spot until now. He gazed at the site before finding a decent spot to rest. Between the beautiful mirage of colorful lights gradually fading into the soul-filled night sky was a wispy coalesce of the two. It was very calming to the eyes, brought solace to the mind. Definitely made him forget the excruciating pain searing in his nose for a second, this was definitely what he needed.

Dean didn't even care about his nose or any of his bruises. Hell, he didn't even think about the fact that Roman called out. He wasn't mad he was just depressed about the whole thing. He thought about maybe one day he could bring Roman up here... To show him this breathtaking view, to make him understand everything. He looked around and settled on the idea that sitting right on the edge with his feet dangling was the best spot for him. Dean always loved being on the edge, no matter what he was doing. It raised his adrenaline but also brought peace along with it, it was utterly satisfying. He carefully sat down with his feet dangling off the edge swaying back and forth, with his arms as anchors to the ledge by his sides. After making sure he felt secure, he lifted his head back up with half lidded eyes at the beautiful sight before him. He was in a mood of feeling lost, yet being found. This was his home, both sides. The glimmering blend of undying upbeat livelihood, and what was behind him, the dark quite life of the mountains that stood frozen in time until he came in contact with it. He let out a shivering sigh.. It was pretty cold up here, especially at night. But he liked the cold. Something about it made him feel strangely at home, like it was the only thing he's ever known. He's never had the warmth of someone else, let alone himself. He basked in the cold, goosebumps raised, making him more aware of the loneliness that he always drowned in, regardless if he wanted to get out, it wouldn't let him. As he swung his feet and kept shivering, he thought about that night on the top of the mountain. Dean wondered what Roman would've thought if he were to ever tell him. Would he be angry with him for doing something so stupid? Or would he comfort him, hold him and tell him everything was okay? Ha. Yeah, he wished. He would probably just scream at him... If he even ever decided to speak to him again. Dean gazed back into the city, wondering how agonizingly long the rest of the week is going to feel until RAW rolls back around.

Ooh shit. Sorry I forgot to update this story to whoever reads it, but no fear, it was only this chapter I was really stuck on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

For that guest review I got on the last chapter, Roman doesn't even know that Dean tried commuting suicide... YET! Ahaha stay tuned..

"So... Where are we goin' again?" Dean asked. He and Ziggler decided to meet up and have brunch in Richmond VA, a couple hours before they had to be in the arena for RAW. Dolph had picked him up from the airport a few minutes earlier. He could already tell Dean hasn't slept right, or even slept at all. Dean slumped into the passenger seat, shades glued to his face, and had bed hair. He has been an emotional wreck this whole week and it's now starting to physically show on him.

"Just to a little café in the city... I've heard good things about it." Dolph answered. He decided the grunt Dean let out was a good enough answer to drop the conversation. He just feels awful for the guy. Dolph wants to understand why Dean has been so fucked up lately, so drained, but it's been hard and will still be hard since Ambrose has a pretty tough shell surrounding himself. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to turn green. He just felt nervous, like Dean had this intimidating presence right now and it gave off that he didn't want to be messed with. Still slumped in the seat, Dean looked out the window, wondering why he was even with Dolph right now... He usually prefers to be alone or with Roman. But if he had to choose anyone out of the roster besides Rome, it'd probably be Ziggs.

"Hey, why'd you even invite me out to eat or even pick me up from the airport?"Dean asked, staring at Dolph through the window reflection, still sliding more and more down into his seat.

"Well, you know I wanted to talk to you..." He trailed off, only to have Ambrose interrupt.

"It couldn't have just waited until RAW tonight? Why is it so important?" Dean said as he straightened himself up and out to literally look at Dolph now.

If Dolph wasn't already intimidated enough, having Dean sit up straight and stare him down did it. He just wanted to help the guy out.

"Dude chill out. I just wanted to chat, nothing serious, so calm down.." Dolph snapped back. "Always so damn forceful." He mumbled under his breathe, achieving a slight smile from Ambrose. They arrived at the little café and had taken their seat. It was a relatively quiet place, nice spot to have a good conversation or to mingle. Dolph had placed his jacket on the back of his chair and Dean did the same... Well more or less tossed it. They had gotten their drinks from the waitress and Dean took a sip of the water. While doing so he stretched an arm out and took his shades off. Dolph immediately noticed the dark, ominous bags hanging low from under his eyes, his pupils were dilated and the sadness seeped through his features. He finished the gulp and hung the sunglasses to the collar of his T-shirt, connecting his stare with Dolph's. Ambrose's face scrunched up judgmentally.

"What? I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Dean confessed. Dolph only looked at him, really taking in the man in front of him. How broken he looked. Ziggler let out a sigh, breaking his gaze away from Dean.

"Look.." He started off. "Why. Why is all of this happening? The loosing sleep, the hand, the huge fight you're having with Roman-"

"Rome and I are not fighting." Dean said as he slammed his healthy hand down in the table. Dolph struck a nerve. After calming down and realizing his current actions, Dean sweat some of the anger and let go of the breathe he was holding.

"He just doesn't understand anything yet. He doesn't understand what is going to eventually happen, it's going to. We'll be able to be happy.." Dean trailed off as he looked as if he was about to cry. Dolph has no idea what that could possibly mean. Knowing Dean, he could be plotting to kill someone for Roman. Or to seek revenge on Seth for the whole Shield implosion? Ziggler didn't know what to think, and he couldn't really push any more of Dean's buttons, especially since he looked like he was about to cry. Dean had entered another realm almost. His thoughts engulfed him so fast, he just blanked out.

"Hey, dude it's all good. We don't have to talk anymore. You don't have to tell me about your hand, let's just eat some food and we'll head to the arena." Dolph suggested, but it was too late. Dean just bursted. He stood up and punched both fists down onto the table, not caring his knuckles' scabs just broke back open.

"I love Roman." Dean confessed, looking Dolph dead in the eye. "Always have and I always will." He was more calm and straight forward with saying this than most other things that came out of his mouth. He was a firm believer in all of what he was doing and stood behind his outburst with confidence. Dean waited patiently for a response of some-sort from Dolph, but instead Ziggler just sat there, jaw agape, wondering how he didn't pick up on it earlier.

"...Holy shit. Uh, I- I didn't know." Dolph said as he scratched the back of his head, trying hard not to make eye contact with Dean since his gaze was burning straight through his head. He just didn't know what to say. "I mean, I've always noticed- I mean we've all kinda noticed how close and touchy-feely you guys are but I never imagined you two, you know... Like that." He finished. With Dean still in his position, now slightly relaxed, suddenly a question dawn on Zigg. "So wait. Why is Roman so pissed then? Wait does he know? Is that why he's so angry?!" Dolph started to get louder.. Not angry but more demanding for answers.

Dean closed his eyes and huffed while his head fell between his arms. He just snapped out of the weird purgatory his mind was swimming through, not really knowing what to think or say anymore. What was the point of telling Dolph anyways? It's not like he was going to aid him in his heartbroken stages, not like he wanted that anyways. And the fact that he told Zigg? He couldn't believe it. He told the one person that has the biggest god damn mouth in the business.

"Fucking just leave it. Never fucking mind I shouldn't have said a god damn word-" Dean stated as he carelessly swung his body around to walk towards the exit. He was already pissed him and Rome had problems, but now those problems are going to get out and ruin his already crumbling friendship, but also his reputation in the locker room. But fuck it, Dean didn't care what anyone thought but Roman. Whatever he needed, Dean was there to give it to him. Even something as simple as fetching him a bottle of water after a match that Roman probably didn't even think twice about, but Dean did. He cherished the little moments that he could help Roman benefit in life, even if it was a small victory such as that.

"Fuck." Dean mumbled under his breathe as he pushed the door open and headed for the car.

Dolph briskly paid for the brunch and made his way to the door. Since he had the keys, Dean wasn't able to go anywhere anyways. He spotted Ambrose leaning against the rental with his shades on, head down, and arms crossed. He looked deep in thought. Dolph felt really bad for him as he stared at the man across the lot. It didn't really hit him until now that it's got to be really tough to be in the love with your best friend, not to mention your best friend being married with an already growing family of his own. His heart immediately sank with that last thought. He approached the car, Dean still not budging to move away from the driver's door. Dolph stopped in front of him with the keys in hand, being patient. Instead of letting Dean sulk in whatever thoughts he had running through his mind, he came in and gave Dean a caring hug on instinct. He fell into Dean with open arms and gave him a very firm, meaningful hug. Dean immediately tensed at the sudden touch. He knew it was only because Dolph pitied him and wanted to help, but he just couldn't accept it. He just stood there with but his arms still crossed being hugged by this man. Dolph loosened his grip and let go. He took his step back, realizing Dean didn't want any physical interaction.

"Just hop in shotgun and I'll take us to the arena, okay?" Dolph said with a concerning tone. Dean didn't even open his mouth as he gained his footing to walk to the passenger's side. He slumped down right back into his seat and looked out the window, almost like a kid that was just punished. Dolph watched all of his actions and stared at him in scrutiny. He puffed and shook his head. They came to their first red light, something that was used to stop people from doing something and that's what exactly Dean was doing.

"Do not fucking tell any one about this." Dean stated, as he kept his gaze locked on whatever was outside of the window, not daring to look to the right of him at Dolph. He only sighed, gripping the steering wheel while thinking over Dean's threat.

"I would never."

Ah, so Dean now has someone to help him through all of this crazy ass shit. What will happen on RAW later that night? Will he face Roman once again and squash it, or will he dig a deeper hole for him and his cherished friendship?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey guess who's a fucking idiot and doesn't even know her own story? ME! So Roman DOES know about the suicide attempt but I forgot all about that.. Ugh idek where this story is going anymore.

Dean sat alone in catering a little after RAW started, and stirred his now cold coffee. He noticed Roman once, but he wasn't aware of Dean's presence. He really needed to talk to him. This was all getting so out of hand, but there was no way he could have enough courage to go up to Rome and talk with him, let alone make even eye contact. His match was next and he didn't want to waste time, so with a huff and an eye roll, he got up, threw his coffee away, and headed for the gorilla to wait for his music to hit.

Roman had just sat down with his plate of food and began picking at the grilled chicken breast and green beans in catering. He didn't have a match scheduled, only promos, so time was on his side tonight. He had a lot to think about since Thursday night... About Dean, his family, and just his overall choices in life. He refused to have sex with his wife in the past week. It just wasn't fair to her. He wanted to give her his all and he couldn't do that while he was thinking about someone else, his best friend. He couldn't run from it anymore. Roman had a small crush forming on Dean, but there was no chance in hell he would ever act on it. Even though Dean confessed that he liked him, there's nothing they could do about it. Roman would never leave his wife and put his daughter through that just because of some one night stand type of shit that would happen between him Dean. He wasn't like that. He groaned, not wanting to think about his crush at the moment. He just wanted to eat his food silently, without any thoughts running through his mind.

As Roman plopped the last bite of chicken into his mouth, his mind pondered onto Ambrose again, wondering when he'll get a chance to see him. Dean always found a way to slither back into the forefront of his mind. He just wanted to be near him, wanted to touch all over him really, but he couldn't go against his wife like that. Just the mere thought of touching Dean was just almost too much. He shook his head, ridding himself of those dark thoughts before he found himself in an awkward and tight position. He needed to tell Dean it wasn't like that between them, it shouldn't be and it won't ever be. He got up, threw his plate away, and went to cut a few promos before going to find Dean.

"Hey yo Uce-" Jimmy Uso hollered from down the hallway backstage. Dean had just got back from his victorious match, shirtless and drenched in sweat with a bottle of water in hand. Dean waited as Jey jogged to catch up with him.

"What's up man?" Dean asked. Wondering what he wanted.

"Yo Roman's been lookin' for you. He said he couldn't find you and if I was to stumble across Dean, that I tell him Roman's been lookin' for him. So here I am." He responded in an almost worried tone, as if something bad was going to happen if he were to find Roman.

"Um well uh, where is he?" Dean asked nervously. He was kind of scared since they haven't really been talking, especially since all this shit went down... So why would he want to talk? To clear the air or to tell him they can no longer be friends?

"He said he'd be in his locker room, since he's not really scheduled to do anything tonight. Just stop by whenever you get the chance Uce. See ya around." Jimmy finished off as he patted Dean on the back and ran off, probably to catch up with his brother.

Ambrose was more than scared, he was petrified. He didn't want to call their whole friendship off. He didn't want Roman to hate him, he just fucked up and he would never do anything like that again... Hopefully Roman will accept that. As Dean let out a nervous sigh, he threw a loose tank top over his shoulder and headed for Roman's locker room.

Dean found himself standing in front of Roman's door, hand on the door knob shaking violently. He was not ready, but things will work themselves out he thought. He carefully and slowly opened the door, hearing the creak that followed. He lifted his gaze to see Roman, sitting on a steel chair in the center of his locker room, awaiting his arrival. He stepped into the room, eyes now locked with Rome's.

With his arms crossed over his chest and his brow furrowed, Roman spoke in a deep, ominous tone that echoed and vibrated through Ambrose. He was in no mood for games and what happened between his wife the other night was on the forefront of his mind; of why he felt so angry towards Dean. He needed to end this, whatever this was between them before he did something with Dean he was going to regret later on.

"Close and lock the door." He commanded.

Dean was shaking as he did what he was told. He didn't want what was going to come next to be too brutal, he couldn't handle that right now. He turned to Roman and slowly inched forward. Roman eyed him the whole way there as Dean cautiously took a seat on a nearby stool. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees and tossed his tank top and water bottle next to him, locking his gaze to the floor. He took a deep breathe, preparing himself for the worst.

"You can't pull those kind of stunts on me Dean- last week... That was a mistake. One thing led to another and it got too heated." Roman started. He pressed his palm to his forehead, looking like he was trying to rid himself of the steamy memory.

"That never was supposed to happen, I know. I'm really fuckin' sorry Rome. I'm sorry, if you want I'll stop talking to you and I can just go-" Dean ranted before being cut off.

"Nonsense. It'll be alright. Let's just act like that never happened and we can put this whole thing behind us. Just don't pull that bullshit again. I got a family Dean. And I'm trying not to ruin that." Roman said, still being extremely formal. Roman felt a small prick of pain from his own words, almost like he didn't want to say these things, especially to Dean. Something was definitely different between them, and Dean didn't like it one bit. It was somewhat awkward, and less connected. But Dean needed to let Roman know more of the truth, he was done hiding.

"God damnit, that's the thing Rome. I can't put it behind me. You're there inside my head all the fucking time... You know how stressful that is?" Dean confessed, tilting his head up to look at Roman for a second before dropping it back down to set his gaze on the floor again. It killed Dean to here Roman say that, that he wanted to act like it 'never happened'.

"It hurts. It has always fuckin' hurt and there's nothing I can do about it." Dean finished, his eyes quickly becoming glassy. The last thing he wanted to do right now was cry in front of Roman, so he quickly got up wiping his eyes in the process and headed for the door.

"Dean-" Roman spoke, arm stretched out for him, now he felt awful. He just wanted to end this thing between them and not sound too mean about it, but he already struck a nerve. Dean didn't turn around to look at him again. He unlocked the door and staggered out. He just couldn't believe Roman wanted to 'forget about it'. He had a little bit of hope that maybe Roman felt the same thing during that kiss, but that hope was just squashed and stomped on. As he walked down the empty hallway, the tears started to become too much for his eyes to hold in. They rolled down his cheeks, thick and heavy as he paced faster and faster down the hallway. He started to become angry, using the palms of his hands to dig deep into his eye sockets, to stop the tears and to release some built up tension. He was becoming unaware of his surroundings, bumping into things, tripping, not being able to hear anything but a strange buzzing. He was a total hot mess. It was all hitting him like a freight train. Denial. Being rejected by the one person he cared for the most. He just couldn't do it anymore.

"Dean! DEAN!" Roman screamed from his locker room door, only stepping halfway out the doorframe to watch Dean scurry away. He watched him burst through the emergency exit doors at the end of the hallway and disappear into the darkness. Roman contemplated on whether to check on Dean, or let him go. It wasn't until he started to hear Dean shouting in anger and something being smashed for his mind to be made up. Roman briskly walked down the hallway, slowly turning into a jog, then a full on run. He heard the sound of brutal punches being thrown, and it sounded extremely painful, Roman was becoming more and more worried with each step he took. He bursted through those same doors to the cold, dark parking lot. He looked around for Dean, spotting him, his eyes grew wide at the sight that was being played out in front of him like a movie. Dean was brutally punching the side of the concrete wall, letting out some pent up argression. Usually Roman would let him blow off some steam in a similar manner when he would be pissed, make him punch a pillow or something, but these punches were on a cold hard concrete and they were doing more damage to him than they were doing to the wall. There was blood and shards of cement sticking out of Dean's knuckles on both hands, but Dean didn't care. He still kept going at the same pace, same amount of force behind each throw, same boiling emotion. Roman hauled over to Dean and interfered in his raging session. He came up behind Dean and locked his own hands around Ambrose's wrists to make him stop these sickening actions. Dean just wanted to punch something, anything, and something was stopping him from doing so now. He saw red from the time he opened Roman's door to leave, to this point. But what pulled him away from that sea of red and pure anger was a familiar scent that instantly brought him back to reality; grounded him. It was soothing and very calming. Roman never let his grip loosen on Dean's wrists, only flushed his body right up against the back of Ambrose. He felt the blood from Dean's busted open knuckles trickle down his own, oddly making him feel closer to Dean then ever before.

Slowly Dean surrendered and his arms went limp. He dropped his head and let the emotions sweep him over. He couldn't hold back the tears, especially since the man that was causing them earlier was the man that was holding onto him so firmly behind him right now. Roman slowly brought Dean and himself down to the ground to sit and let themselves breathe. Rome lowered his arms, still holding onto Dean's bloody ones, and wrapped both sets of limbs around Ambrose. Almost as if Dean was hugging himself. Roman felt warm inside, almost a feeling of being whole or even complete, yet he felt awful for this. All of this. It was all his fault he couldn't accept his feelings for Dean, and what made him even more sad is that he couldn't act on them. He just held Dean in his arms for a while on the ground, letting Dean cry out all of his pain. They stayed like this for some time, but Dean needed more. He needed to be closer to Rome, because this wasn't going to cut it right now. Ambrose swiped his hands from Roman's grasp, flipped around and threw his body into Roman once again, this time facing him. He didn't want to just be held, he wanted to hold Roman to himself to. He wrapped his bloody arms around him as tight as he could, feeling his whole body put forth passion into this hug. Dean has never done this to anyone, he didn't want to lose Roman again and he wasn't going to. Reigns hesitated with either hugging him back full force now, or kissing him with as much energy and passion that was pent up inside of him that only Ambrose could let out. Seeing Dean act this way made his heart flutter and want to fly out of his chest. For some reason, all he wanted to do was kiss him, make him feel better, hold him until he felt safe. His heart grew larger inside his chest and he felt fuzzy and warm. He grabbed onto Dean, enveloping him inside of his grasp. Both men held on for dear life it seemed like, almost taking each other in, inhaling each other, passion-filled moments that oozed with love. Roman loved every single second of it to. Dean made him feel safe, made him feel important. He felt like this was supposed to be, instead of his wife. And for the first time, his wife popped in his head tonight. But Roman wasn't going to hesitate or push this away anymore, he let his mind stop worrying about the consequences with his wife and changed his view completely only to see the man he was holding. Screw it, he couldn't handle this anymore. He let go of Dean and placed each hand on the side of his head to hold him in place. Dean looked lost, eyes still puffy from the tears, hands completely torn to shreds and bloody, and he looked hurt. Pain was the word for it. Roman's heart ached to even see him in this position and it dug at him even more to know it's because of him and his own actions. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to do this. To help Dean calm down and to let some of this pent up sexual energy out. Roman stared at his lips, then back up to his eyes and decided it was time. He crashed his lips onto Dean's and immediately felt the passion and sexual desires overflow from his brain and his body. He never felt such a high before until right now, kissing his best friend and life long brother.

Blood-smeared hands went up to hold onto Roman's wrists, just to keep himself grounded since this moment right now made him feel like he was bound to float away. Dean couldn't get enough of it, enough of him. He was intoxicating, but poisonous at the same time. It was something he couldn't have but it was something he needed. They kissed until their lips felt numb, Roman being the one to break from it. He placed his forehead onto Dean's as they both caught their breath. Roman let his arms drop to their laps, Dean's hands still firmly wrapped around his wrists. They breathed heavily, Dean's eyes closed, taking in the pheromones that engulfed both of them.

"Hey." Roman started off. He watched Dean slowly lift his eyelids to gaze back at him, ready to say something.

"Thank you Roman. I just really needed that." He said, still trying to calm down from their breathe taking make out session. He didn't feel complete just yet, he needed all of Roman, but he knew that would never happen so this would have to suffice, for now

"I think we need to get you to the medical staff right now." Roman commanded as he carefully pried out of Dean's grasp to gently hold onto his hands. He caressed them, not wanting to hurt them more than they already were.

"Yeah, I can go by myself if you wan-"

"Shh, why would I leave you like this? You mean too much to me to just treat you like trash..." Roman confessed. His face turned red and he felt embarrassed, he didn't mean to say that. He huffed. "Look, just get up and I'll help you in." He abruptly said.

He helped Dean up and hobbled over to the doors with him. Dean felt like shit, but emotionally, he was on cloud 9. He felt Roman only did that to calm him down, which worked so it was okay, but it still felt so real, like he wanted to feel Dean even more but held it back. Dean smiled. If that was all he'll ever get from Roman, then he would for sure cherish every damn second.

YAY kind of a fluffy chapter towards the end there, what will happen next? Is Roman okay with going ahead in this direction with Dean, even if it's kept a secret between them?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I changed my username on here to ScribbledScrub BTW.

After helping Dean attend the Medical staff, Roman needed a few minutes to himself. He stepped outside of the doors and into the hot, stuffy endless hallways of backstage. They were always like this after a show. Muggy and a swift scent of sweat went through his nose, he paused for a second and took a deep breath. It was a scent that he always enjoyed, it always made him feel at home, even as a kid. This was wrestling if it had a smell. He leaned onto the wall adjacent from the medical doors, propping one leg over the other, crossing them. He was hoping Dean would be alright and would still be able to wrestle in tomorrow's SmackDown taping. He took a sip of a water bottle he stole off one of the tables in the medical room, thinking about how the last 15 minutes or so just played out. How could he go from meaning business and ending whatever 'this' was between him and Dean, to melting into a puddle of affection and love in Dean's hands in a blink of an eye? He sighed and took another gulp of water. Dean was really getting to him, and there's nothing he could do about it either. He tried. He really did, but Ambrose always found a way to creep into his thoughts and make his body go against his mind. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if he were to give Dean something in return.. Actually it wouldn't be a bad thing. He really wanted Dean for everything he's worth and he would be damned if he couldn't have it. Even if it means going behind his wife's back?.. His family's back? Roman shook his head of the thoughts. He didn't want to think of regret right now, he just wanted to make sure Dean was okay and wanted to head to the next town. Roman pushed off of the wall and headed back into the room to see if the Doctors were almost done.

Dean sat on a steel chair backwards, having the back of the chair support his bare chest. His arms thrown over the top of it for the doctors to gain better access at the wounds, he sat slumped in the chair with his head down until he saw Roman's feet in his view. He slowly gazed up and tilted his head more to the left to fully get a look at Rome.

"Hey, we're almost done here I think." Dean stated with a slight smile on his face. He could tell Roman was confused about tonight, just as much as he was. He noticed Roman nod in response, but kept full eye contact with Dean. It was an intimidating stare, almost making Dean feel uncomfortable. He went back to facing forward and gazed back at the ground. He still felt Roman's eyes on him, burning right through the back of his skull. As the last stitch was being tied into Dean's knuckle, he heard Roman's breath become very shallow. It hitched when Dean gasped at the sudden pain from the last dab of alcohol to his wounds.

"You're good to go Ambrose, all clear." The doctor said while standing up and patting him on his shirtless back.

"Uh, Thanks doc." Dean mentioned, still feeling Roman's eyes on him. He got up from the chair slowly, making sure not to use his hands too much. He sighed, trying to exit the room and to finally face Roman. He slowly made his way to the door and closer to Rome, wondering why the hell he hasn't spoke yet or even stopped staring at him like that.

"Uh, hey I'm good to go now... You ready?" Dean spoke up after clearing his throat. He felt small under the gaze Rome was creeping him out with. What the hell was his problem? Dean scratched the back of his head and slowly exited the room, carefully looking from the corner of his eye, watching Roman follow hot on his tracks without a word. Dean walked up the hallway, making his way back to his locker room to grab his bags and gear. He was the last one in the shared locker room since RAW was long over and since he had to stay after to fix his knuckles up anyway. He felt Roman right behind him the whole time. His breath, the heat from his body, everything. Dean felt extremely intimidated by this and was getting kind of irritated. He pushed his locker room door open and began to verbally bash on Roman.

"Dude, what the hell is your prob-" Dean almost finished saying, his sentence disappearing in his mind. Roman had pushed him up against the door as soon as it shut and kissed him, hard. Teeth clashed, noses bumped, and hands explored. This was all so much at once but Dean didn't mind. In fact he wouldn't ask for it any other way. Roman's tongue slipped easily into his hot mouth, trying to swallow down ant part of Dean he could. Their bodies were fully pushed together, the door helping Roman sandwich Dean. Rome's hands lingered up Dean's body, starting from his belt, up onto his bare pecs, all the way to his collar bone and back down. The goose bumps Dean received made him want to jump out of his own skin. Roman attacked his neck, almost enough to puncture an artery or definitely leave a bruise. He held onto Roman's biceps, feeling his every movement, feeling every pump of blood going through his body. He was on his toes, back flush against the door and chin up high, giving Roman access to his entire neck. It was hot and sweaty already. The locker room felt small and trapped both men inside, It was all getting to Dean's head. Before he could try to regain his thoughts or some control, Roman picked Dean up and threw his legs around his waist. He slammed Dean's back into the door, continuing the heated kiss from before. Dean gasped as Roman bucked up against him, feeling how hard he was already.

"Jesus Christ Rome.. I can't handle this right now.." Dean warned. It was getting to him before he could even let his own erection spring free from it's confinement. Roman cupped Dean's ass with both hands to support him better up against the wall, to grind deeper and harder onto him.

"Shh.." Roman mumbled through a sloppy kiss against Dean's chest. He made his way to Dean's left nipple, giving it a little attention. He felt Dean squeeze harder onto his arms and smirked. Having this much control over Dean was fantastic. Having him crumble into his hands like this, was a whole new feeling that he's never felt before... And he loved it. Hearing Dean slightly moan from his actions made him want to do it harder... Do it all harder. He felt hungry and needy, ready to tear Dean apart bit by bit. He wanted Dean, he needed Dean. It was all coming to a boil, Dean was too much for him at the moment and vise versa. Dean was becoming more and more vocal the harder Roman sucked.

Then all of a sudden, a couple knocks on the door coming from the other side.

"Dean? Uh you in there?" The voice said.

Both men froze in their tracks, Dean's eyes snapping open, and Roman's head lifting to look at Dean. Roman brought an arm up and held his hand against Ambrose's mouth to keep him quiet. Roman then mouthed, 'don't make a noise'. The stranger's voice sounded familiar to Dean but he couldn't put a finger on who's voice it actually was. They both listened quietly to hear who was behind the door, or to know if they're still standing there.

2 more knocks came from the opposite side.

"Dude, c'mon. Open the door. The rest of them are waitin' in the car and I want to get back before they start to get pissed."

"Shit..." Dean whispered. He knew who it was. He forgot he told Dolph that he would be riding with them tonight after RAW. Roman carefully let Dean down so he could stand on his own two feet. Roman fixed himself up, not yet realizing what Dean was doing. He started to strip. He took his pants, boots, and socks off as quickly as he could.

"What the hell are you doing?! Now is not the time for that!" Roman whispered. He was wondering why the hell Ambrose proceeded to strip from his pants and kick them off to the side.

"Just shut up, throw me that towel, and hide behind those lockers!" Dean commanded very quietly. Roman hesitated for a split second, realizing how turned on Dean was from their interrupted session. Since he took his pants off he only had one layer over his erection and it was in full view, and god, Roman felt like he'd do anything just to grab Dean at that moment. He shook his head, remembering the person behind that door could potentially find out what they were just doing. He threw Ambrose the towel wondering what he was up to, and went to hide. Dean quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbed a half empty bottle of water and dumped it over his head. He made sure Roman was hidden well, took a deep breathe and opened the locked door.

"What were you sayin'? Sorry I just got out of the shower." Dean stated, hoping Dolph would believe him. Dolph looked at Dean up and down, noticing he did just get out of the shower. He was still oddly suspicious of Dean and why it was so quiet after he knocked.

"Huh.. I could've sworn I heard you in there.. And I didn't hear the showers running either." Dolph said, he looked at Dean's waist-covered towel, implying something. It dawned on Ambrose that Dolph must have heard him moaning from the heated couple of minutes with Roman.. Shit. He needed to make up another lie.. One that sounded like it would make sense. Dean cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey, what's a guy gotta do to get some privacy huh? ... It's been a while. Haven't really had time to myself." Dean confessed, as he scratched the back of his head, his face turning red. "And I uh texted you earlier since I couldn't find you. I told you I was riding alone tonight... Did you get it?" He finished stating. Hoping this lie would go well to.

"Oh, uh no I didn't actually. Haven't checked my phone yet. Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.. Don't go too crazy in there Dean." Dolph said smirking at his last statement. He turned around, walking away while waving Dean off. "Have fun!" He yelled as he turned the hallway corner.

Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He shut the door and re-locked it, giving Roman the knowledge of it being safe to come out. Roman peeked his head out from behind one of the lockers and walked out gingerly. He looked at Dean as if he was impressed.

"Nice cover Deano, now Dolph thinks you're some crazy freak in your spare time. Roman said with a wink. Dean just rolled his eyes as he ripped the towel off to dry his hair and face.

"Better than letting him know what situation we were in." He added, being thankful that Dolph actually took the bait.

"Well, if you don't cover up, that same situation is gonna happen again right now.." Roman warned. His gaze was locked on Dean's still hard erection. After being almost caught once, he figured he'd hold back.. At least until they got to the hotel.

Oh shit guys... Little bit of action in this chapter. Roman is finally going to except that he is a little bit curious, and that he has some sort of feelings for Dean.


End file.
